


Ask Me And I Might Answer

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy Scare, Trying to be angsty, baeksoo are step-brothers, chankai are bffs, fluff spice and everything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: When Kyungsoo volunteered to read for the kids at the hospital with his step-brother, he didn't expect to encounter any trouble at all. But trouble came in a form of a handsome surgeon-in-training, Kim Jongin. Not that he was a bad influence or anything. In fact, he was the exact opposite. But he was trouble for Kyungsoo's stubborn heart.And Kyungsoo didn't need that. And he certainly didn't need a pregnancy scare just because he's showing symptoms of pregnancy weeks after they spent the night together.Kyungsoo knew it was the chicken.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Two





	Ask Me And I Might Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> So it's my first time writing a story like this, tackling pregnancy scares and all that, so I hope I did well. I wanted to keep this story all fluffy but I guess I can't stay away from the drama. Well, here goes...
> 
> I hope you will love the story!

Kyungsoo yanked off the blanket from his step brother's body.

“Wake up!” Kyungsoo shouted in his brother’s ear.

“Ah, fuck, Soo,” Baekhyun groaned, almost blindly punching Kyungsoo when he reached out. “It’s the first day of summer, let me sleep!” Baekhyun rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

“Wake up,” Kyungsoo pulled at the pillow too. When it still didn’t work, he climbed up Baekhyun’s bed and was now jumping on it. “Come on, we need to go to the hospital now!”

Baekhyun curled up, attempting to push off Kyungsoo while at the same time covering his ears from the early onslaught of noise. Now he knew how Kyungsoo felt when he annoys him in the mornings.

“Baek! Baek! Baek! Baek!” Kyungsoo continued jumping on his bed with every call of his name he made.

"AISH!" Baekhyun finally sat up and pushed Kyungsoo off the bed, his stepbrother lost his balance and fell beside him. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock on his desk. “Why are you waking me up at an ungodly hour!?”

“Ungodly? Baek, it’s almost nine!”

"Ungodly! It's the first day of summer! I officially wake up at 1 pm."

“NO!” Kyungsoo pulled at Baekhyun’s hand when the other attempted to go back to sleep again. “You promised me!”

"What did I promise again?" Baekhyun now leaned into his stepbrother.

“You promised that we’ll volunteer at the hospital!” Kyungsoo said.

“Volunteer?”

Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically. “To read at the pediatrics department.”

“Was I drunk when I made this promise?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “But you were making heart-eyes with Chanyeol when you said it.”

Baekhyun straightened, now fully awake. He pinched Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Ow! What you do that for?!”

“I do not make heart-eyes with Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo rubbed the area where Baekhyun pinched him. “You also don’t swoon every time he speaks or sings. Or like you don’t blush when he talks to you. Totally.”

Baekhyun glared at him. “What did you prepare for breakfast?” he yawned.

Kyungsoo suddenly looked solemn and serious. He held his brother’s hand and spoke softly. “You know, I’m so thankful, so very thankful that you are my brother.”

Then he bolted up and ran away from Baekhyun’s reach.

“Come back here, you brat!” Baekhyun threw the pillow at him which his brother easily deflected. “You woke me up so early and now you’re asking me to cook us breakfast?”

“I love you!” Kyungsoo sang the words as he ran outside Baekhyun’s room.

It was an hour after that they finally made their way towards the hospital.

“Have you informed Chanyeol we’re coming?” Baekhyun asked as they pulled out from the parking area of the apartment building.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replied. “He said he’ll wait for us at Peds.”

Baekhyun just nodded. “Oh, I almost forgot. He did invite us for drinks later. He said his best friend just came back from studying abroad. I mean, he was already back but he was busy so it's only now he can meet with Chanyeol. So Chanyeol invited us. Do you want to come with?"

“Pass,” Kyungsoo waved his hand at him. “You know alcohol and I aren’t that good of a mix.”

“We will not drink until we pass out, Soo,” Baekhyun said. “It’s just a casual get together.”

“Still pass,” Kyungsoo said.

“Always so stubborn,” Baekhyun shook his head. “And I heard that he’s single.”

“Are you and Chanyeol trying to set me up with him?”

“No. I was merely suggesting that it might be time for you to start dating again. It’s been two years, Soo. You might be getting cobwebs down there.”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t need a boyfriend to have sex. Second of all, what makes you think I’m not having any sex at all?”

“Like please,” Baekhyun scoffed. “You don’t do blind dates and you don’t do casual hook-ups. I know you, Soo,” he smirked.

Kyungsoo glared at his brother. If he wasn’t driving at all, he might’ve throttle his brother. “Then why are you passing him up? You’re single too so why are you passing him up to me?”

“He’s not my type,” Baekhyun answered.

“Have you seen him?”

“No, I just knew he isn’t my type,” Baekhyun just shrugged.

“Just go and date Chanyeol already,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t know what you guys are waiting for.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun said. “Have you chosen what to read to the kids?”

“Great change in topic,” Kyungsoo gave him a slow clap. “Yes, I already had it approved by the Head of the Pediatrics Department and they’ve already prepared everything for us.”

"You like kids, huh? They're little monsters."

“No, they’re not,” Kyungsoo pouted.

He loves kids. Always has even before when he was young. He’s even taken psychology as his course specializing in children because it always amazes him how a child’s mind works. And volunteering in the hospital will help him with his course.

True to his word, Chanyeol did wait for them at the Pediatrics Department. His smile was huge, almost taking up his whole face when he saw them walking towards him. Baekhyun was also smiling widely like the love-struck fools they were.

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol greeted as he mussed up Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo elbowed him in reply to which Chanyeol grunted. Kyungsoo must’ve elbowed him a little strongly. But that’s how they greeted each other. Weird, but that’s how they roll.

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol leaned down to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek. And Baekhyun blushed like a virgin.

“Hey,” Baekhyun replied in such a soft voice.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. His brother was like a demon to him but becomes a demure angel in front of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wanted to tease them but he got distracted as he saw several children were being wheeled to a nearby room that he thinks was prepared for them. He suddenly got excited.

Someone cleared his throat behind Chanyeol.

“Oh, right, guys, I want you to meet my best friend, Jongin. He’s a surgical intern here. He studied abroad but decided to do his internship here,” Chanyeol gestured to his best friend.

Jongin stepped forward. “Hi.”

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun shook his hand. “And this is my brother, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun waited for Kyungsoo to introduce himself but when Baekhyun turned, his brother was craning his neck to see something else. “Soo.”

“What?” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun in confusion. Then he turned towards Chanyeol and the stranger beside him. “Uh, hi, I’m Kyungsoo,” he said as he shook his hand.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said. “Nice name.”

“Thanks, I got it from my parents,” Kyungsoo stated distractedly as his mind was already busy in trying to think what would be the kids’ reactions to them.

“Jongin, I heard a lot of things about you,” Baekhyun tried to salvage moment.

“I hope it’s the good things,” Jongin chuckled.

“Don’t worry bro, your rep is as spotless as mine,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin was about to say something but Kyungsoo interrupted them.

“Hi, sorry, but can we go now?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turned to where children were already filling in a room. “Oh, right, it’s about to start.”

Chanyeol introduced Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to Dr. Kwon, the Head of the Pediatrics Department. Dr. Kwon thanked them for volunteering and he also told them that the kids were happy and excited that someone came and will read to them.

The children were having fun. So was Baekhyun, who initially grumbled why he was to do the fairy part of the story. But now, he was doing almost all characters in the story since Kyungsoo noticed that the kids don’t like his deep voice. So Kyungsoo just watched and helped his brother when he can and enjoying the reaction of the children.

But he noticed one particular kid who wasn't enjoying it. He sat at the back of the room, by the windows which he found more amusing.

“Hey, you don’t like the story?” Kyungsoo asked. But the kid just gave him a look then went back to looking outside the window. "You don't like these kinds of stories?"

“Too childish,” the kid said.

“Then what do you want us to read next?”

The kid turned to him again and looked at the faint scratches on Kyungsoo’s arms. “A cat made those. But you don’t have a cat. Perhaps it’s the neighbor’s cat.”

Kyungsoo looked at his arms. “Oh,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “How did you know that? That the cat is not mine?”

“You don’t have any fur on you.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “Sherlock Holmes, Poirot or Mrs. Marple?”

“What?”

“I was asking which one of is your favorite detective.”

“Poirot. I like Agatha Christie’s works more.”

“Great, then tomorrow, I’ll read you a book by Agatha Christie. Have you read 'And Then There Were None'?" Kyungsoo asked. The little boy shook his head. "Good, I'll read that then."

“But they won’t allow you to read that to us.”

“We won’t read it to them. But I’ll read it to you. How about that?”

“Really?” the kid asked, his tone and face hopeful.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo asked. “What’s your name?”

“Seokha.”

“Seokha,” Kyungsoo said. He offered a pinky to him. “My name is Kyungsoo and I promise to read to you tomorrow.”

The kid finally smiled and completed the pinky promise.

“The end!” Baekhyun said with a flourish and the kids erupted with cheers, asking him to read them more. “That’s the only one we prepared for the day,” Baekhyun regrettably said. “But we shall be back by tomorrow and we will read more. How about that?”

The children clapped happily.

Kyungsoo approached his brother as the children were slowly leaving the room. “Good work, brother mine.”

“It’s so much fun!” Baekhyun said.

“And to think that you called them little monsters this morning,” Kyungsoo said as he helped his brother cleaning up the room.

“Well, I changed my mind, they’re little darlings,” Baekhyun said. “And where did you disappear to? You left me to do all the voices.”

“The kids don’t like my voice. I think they find it too deep and scary,” Kyungsoo said.

“No, it’s not your voice,” Baekhyun said. “It’s because you look angry and glaring at them.”

“Well, I’m sorry for having poor eyesight then,” Kyungsoo retorted.

“Just wear your glasses,” Baekhyun suggested.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but he held his tongue. He doesn’t want his mind to wander to that road again.

“Kyungsoo, it’s been two years. And you’re still giving him power over you and he’s not even here."

“Baek, you know it’s not that easy,” Kyungsoo sighed.

"I want to find that fool and beat him for leaving you like this! I bet he broke up with you when I wasn't around because he was scared I will beat him up.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “He did say it was one of the reasons why he wanted to do it quickly because he feared your hapkido skills. But Baek, I'm fine. I've been fine. And I'm not letting him in my head. Not anymore.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

The brothers were on their way out when Chanyeol and Jongin saw them.

“Hey, how was it?” Chanyeol asked.

“It was great!” Kyungsoo beamed. “Thanks again, Chan, for letting us do this!”

“We should be the one thanking you,” Chanyeol said. “You don’t know how happy the department was when you suggested to read to the kids. And when we told the kids, they were beyond ecstatic.”

“That was a relief, actually,” Baekhyun added. “I thought the kids might not want it.”

Kyungsoo saw Seokha being wheeled away and he waved at the boy who smiled and waved back.

“Did you just made the boy smile?” Chanyeol asked.

“Seokha? Yeah. Why?”

“He’s infamous as a difficult child and he doesn’t want to talk to any nurses or doctors,” Chanyeol answered.

“Well, luckily, I’m neither a doctor nor a nurse,” Kyungsoo said. “And there is no such thing as a difficult child. Only adults who don’t know how to raise kids.” Kyungsoo heard someone chuckling. It was Chanyeol’s best friend. “Hello again.” It was only then that Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol’s best friend properly and boy he should've paid attention.

“Hello,” Jongin said rather shyly.

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved a while ago. I was just excited about the children.”

“It’s fine,” Jongin said.

“So, I’ll pick you up at six?” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun.

“Six-ish,” Baekhyun replied.

"Chan, I would like to --"

“No, you can’t decline, Soo,” Chanyeol said. “You’ve declined my invites for too long. You’re coming with us tonight and that’s final.”

“But --”

“No buts!” Chanyeol said as he pulled Jongin and they walked away.

“Tell Chanyeol I’m not coming,” Kyungsoo said.

“You heard the man,” Baekhyun said. “Besides, Soo, what will you be doing at home?”

"A lot. I have series to catch up, books to read and --"

"That was a rhetorical question," Baekhyun cut him off. "Come on, bro. We haven't hung out since school started and I miss my brother."

Kyungsoo knew he’s defenseless when Baekhyun gives him the puppy eyes. “Fine.”

“Yes!”

“But the moment you and Chanyeol set me up with Jongin, I’m leaving.”

“Fine. And what’s wrong with Jongin? He’s hot and a doctor in training. That’s double hot.”

“He’s too...perfect,” Kyungsoo said.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Because no one could be that perfect,” Kyungsoo said. “And let’s go. Chanyeol might be picking up in a few hours but I know you. I know you’ll fuss the moment we arrive home."

Chanyeol wasn’t able to pick them up since there was a huge emergency at the hospital. So they agreed to just meet at the pub.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol rushed to where they were seated, sliding next to Baekhyun.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun smiled. “We ordered for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, in fact, I’m hungry,” Chanyeol said. “Hey, Soo.”

“Hi. Everything alright in the hospital?”

"Yeah," Chanyeol said. "Oh, Jongin said that he will try to come. The surgical interns were called back to the hospital. There's some big surgery coming up.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo tried not to sound too disappointed. He hoped no one noticed.

The night progressed and they transferred to a club to drink. Kyungsoo felt like a third wheel with his brother and Chanyeol. The two kept trying to bring Kyungsoo to their conversation but Kyungsoo must admit that it felt too forced. The only reason why Kyungsoo decided to finally come was because he thought at least Jongin will be there. While he was happy that his brother was happy with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo felt he was just wasting his time.

He picked up his empty mug and went to the bar, told the two that he just wanted a refill of the beer he was drinking. But before he reached there, someone blocked his path.

“Do-woon,” Kyungsoo breathed.

“Hey, Soo.”

“W-what...what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo blurted.

“Oh, I came with some friends. I saw you with your brother. I wanted to say hi but you were busy.”

“Oh,” was all Kyungsoo could say. He was rattling his brain on what else to say.

“Hey, honey, let’s go?”

Kyungsoo looked up to see a woman standing beside Do-woon and sliding her arm on his waist.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Do-woon said.

Kyungsoo’s eyes just followed Do-woon as he left with the girl. A very pregnant girl. With the ring glinting on the woman’s finger, Kyungsoo can deduce that the woman was Do-woon’s fiancee.

Two years and Do-woon has moved on. With a fiancee and a child.

Kyungsoo sat on the bar and pushed the empty mug towards the bartender.

“More beer?” the bartender asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Something stronger.”

Kyungsoo promised himself that he wasn’t going to let Do-woon be in his head again but he can’t help it. Do-woon was happy and moving on while Kyungsoo was stuck in self-pity. He can still remember Do-woon’s last words to him.

And it never really left his head.

_You're trash. Just a trash._

A glass of light brown liquid was placed in front of him and Kyungsoo held it tight like a lifeline.

“Yeah, I’m a trash,” Kyungsoo said to himself.

"Well, as someone who cares deeply for the environment, I should take you out. Would 7 pm tomorrow be okay?"

Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin smiling at him.

“You made it!” Kyungsoo can’t explain the happiness he was feeling upon seeing a friendly face after Do-woon’s encounter.

“And you didn’t answer my question,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pushed the liquor at Jongin. “The three of us are already a little buzzed so you should catch up.”

Jongin eyed the glass in question. “If I drink this, will you give me an answer?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright,” Jongin picked the glass and drank it in one gulp. The drink burned in his throat. “Oh my god, that was strong!”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “I thought you couldn’t come. Chanyeol made it sound like it.”

“Well, Chanyeol informed me you were here and I can’t miss that,” Jongin said.

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo asked. “We should join them back.”

“Don’t,” Jongin stopped Kyungsoo from standing up. “Can we...can we just stay here and talk for a little bit more?”

Kyungsoo hesitated. But his brother's words echoed in his head. It's been two years. And he hasn't given himself a chance.

Well, maybe tonight he can.

"Okay," Kyungsoo breathed feeling warm all over. And it was not because of all the alcohol in his body.

"You still haven't given me an answer to my question though."

"Which was?"

"Asking you out."

"Huh," Kyungsoo grabbed the mug with refilled beer that the bartender just slid to him. "Play your cards right, I might give you an answer you will like."

Jongin chuckled. "You know, this morning wasn't the first time I saw you."

"Oh?"

"University Days. You sang 'Boyfriend' with Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo groaned. He wanted that moment to be erased. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. I like your voice. It felt like warm chocolate on a rainy night."

Kyungsoo giggled. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Why are you so insistent on taking me on a date? I just knew you this morning," Kyungsoo said.

"That's the point of dating, getting to know each other," Jongin grinned.

Despite the dim lights, Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin's eyes sparkled.

"Do you always work this fast, doctor?"

"Not a doctor, sshh!"

Kyungsoo laughed out loud since he knew that reference. "You also like Brooklyn Nine-Nine?"

"Like is an understatement. It's like the best show ever! Sometimes, I identify with Jake on a spiritual level."

"I think I may be an Amy," Kyungsoo said, eyes still crinkling.

"Noice. Then we're perfect for each other!"

Kyungsoo shook his head in amusement. He turned in his stool to face the dance floor then sighed. Slow music was playing and the people coupled and swayed on the floor. How he missed being held like that with music playing in the background.

"Wanna dance?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo snorted. "No, thanks. I might just injure others. Or worse, I injure myself."

"Then it's a good thing there's a doctor-in-training in attendance then," Jongin hopped off his stool then reached out a hand to Kyungsoo. "Shall we?"

Kyungsoo raised a brow at him. Jongin looked excited, the smile on his face wide in anticipation.

"Ah, what the hell," Kyungsoo accepted Jongin's hand and he allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

Kyungsoo placed his hands on Jongin's shoulders while Jongin placed his on Kyungsoo's waist. Then he pulled him closer, emitting a sudden gasp from Kyungsoo.

They were so close, almost chest to chest now. Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin smiling down on him.

"What?" he can't help but ask the tall man.

Jongin shook his head. "I'm just...happy."

Kyungsoo smiled at this admission. "You know what, I am too."

They were silent for the duration of the entire song. The next song that played was a little bit faster but the two didn't change their positions.

"You know," Jongin spoke. "I'm also a dancer. And I'm quite good at it."

"Okay, you have to stop impressing me."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Well, then, consider me impressed, doc," Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo caught the eye of his brother who elbowed Chanyeol and both were wearing wide grins while giving him a thumbs up. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes.

"So...why aren't you asking me questions? I thought you wanted to get to know me better," Kyungsoo said.

"I'm just thinking of what to ask you. So far you haven't answered my first question yet, so I doubt you'll answer all my other questions" Jongin said.

"The night is young and we have time," Kyungsoo replied. "Why don't you ask me again and maybe I'll answer this time?"

Another couple bumped into them and Kyungsoo was pushed closer towards Jongin, their bodies flushed and their faces only inches apart.

Kyungsoo's breath hitched and he can't stop staring at Jongin's lips. He felt hot all over.

"Do you wanna…," Kyungsoo gulped for air. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Jongin's answer was a breathless 'Yes'.

Kyungsoo dropped his hands from Jongin's shoulders but sought Jongin's hands and held them as they made their way out of the dance floor. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun's questioning look so he gestured a 'Call you' sign to his brother before disappearing towards the club's exit.

When Jongin heard the immortal words 'do you want to get out of here', he didn't expect it would be to just watch Kyungsoo balancing himself on the elevated sidewalk and giggle every time falls. Jongin was always quick to catch him until he decided to just hold Kyungsoo's hand.

It's not like he's complaining.

But still.

"What made you decide to become a doctor?"

Jongin had to look up to check if it was Kyungsoo talking. The other man was looking at him earnestly.

"What?"

"Doctor. Why did you want to become a doctor?" Kyungsoo repeated.

"Oh," Jongin blinked. "I came from a family of doctors. And my dad always said if you want to make a difference in the world, then be a doctor."

"Hmmm."

"How about you? Why did you want to become a child psychologist?"

"How a children's minds work fascinates me," he answered. "We've all been children once but even if we weren't the same kids as we were before, there's still some parts of our childhood we bring to this day."

"You love children, huh?"

"I do," Kyungsoo answered.

"You will become a great parent."

"Whoa, hold up, no one's talking about being a parent here," Kyungsoo said.

"But you just said you love children."

"Doesn't mean I want to become a parent. In the future, yes, but not now."

"I didn't say now," Jongin chuckled.

Kyungsoo punched him on the shoulder for his cheekiness.

"Is it hard? Living with your step-family? Chanyeol mentioned that when your mom married Baek's father, you were being difficult," Jongin asked. When he noticed the slight change in Kyungsoo's expression, he quickly withdrew his question. "You don't have to answer that. God, that was stupid of me. Please ignore that."

"No," Kyungsoo softly said. "It's just...no one asked me before."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kyungsoo said. "Chanyeol was right. I was a difficult child when my mom remarried. But just because I didn't understand what was happening. It was just my mom and me then suddenly there's four of us. The adults weren't good at explaining it to us, anyways. Baek and I always fight. We still do but Baek has grown to be my best friend and my ally. Our parents were always busy so we grew to rely on each other. It was difficult but I'm glad it happened."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you? No sob story to share?"

Jongin chuckled. "Ah no. Just a normal childhood in a normal family. But big shoes to fill, though."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Doubt what?"

"You," Kyungsoo pointed at Jongin. "Being normal. There's nothing normal about you, sir."

"Really?"

Kyungsoo slowly nodded. "Everything about you screams -"

Kyungsoo's foot slipped on the sidewalk and he fell sideways, arms flailing around trying to grab hold of something. Luckily, warm hands quickly grabbed him and he was squished in a hard chest.

"You okay?"

Kyungsoo sighed in relief. His life just flashed before his eyes seconds ago. He looked up to thank Jongin but the other one was staring intently into his face.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you kissing me yet?"

Jongin's reaction was comical. His eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open then close then open again. Like a fish out of water.

"We have been flirting all night long and you haven't made a move yet. Was I wrong? Did I get the signals wrong?" Then Kyungsoo's face turned into mortification upon a sudden realization. "Oh my God! You don't like me that way! Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Kyungsoo tried to move away but Jongin's gripped on his hands and waist were tight. Since he was comfortably leaning on Jongin's chest, he picked up Jongin's accelerated heartbeat. Then his breaths slightly became labored.

"You didn't get the signals wrong," Jongin said. "I can't stop thinking about your lips," Jongin's eyes fell on Kyungsoo's lips.

"Then do something about it."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not."

"That's what drunk people say," Jongin said.

"My inhibitions might be lowered but I know what I want," Kyungsoo said.

"And what is that?"

"You," Kyungsoo whispered as if a caress. He peered over his lashes, trying to be seductive. "So are you going to kiss me or not?"

Kyungsoo could be wrong but he thought he heard some growling before Jongin's hands crawled to the back of his head and slightly angling him so he could devour his mouth.

And devoured Kyungsoo wanted to be.

When Kyungsoo woke up the next day, he knew that he wasn't in his room. And he remembered everything that happened the night before.

A smile formed on his face as he stretched, still with eyes closed. His body was deliciously aching in the right places, muscles straining. But he doesn't care. Last night was…

He had forgotten how it felt like to make love.

Even if what they did might be just a one night stand.

But Jongin was so gentle with him and so attentive to his needs, whispering sweet and naughty things in his ears.

Kyungsoo blushed just thinking how quickly he became undone under Jongin's skillful hands.

He rolled over to the side hoping to see Jongin's handsome sleeping face but the side of the bed was empty. Sounds of shower running were promptly heard and Kyungsoo sighed in relief. He thought Jongin left him. Which was weird since he was in Jongin's apartment.

His phone started ringing and Kyungsoo finally sat up to locate his phone. He found it under his discarded pants and he had to walk - limp - over to retrieve it.

The call ended just as he picked up his phone.

"Shit!"

Kyungsoo had twenty missed calls from his brother and a lot of angry texts. Somewhere in the room, it was Jongin's phone that started ringing.

Kyungsoo hastily picked up his clothes and hurriedly put them on.

"Where are you going?"

Kyungsoo turned midway putting his arm on the sleeve of his sweater. Then he dropped his sweater altogether when he saw how Jongin looked.

Jongin walked out with only a towel low on his waist, revealing that hung v that goes to Kyungsoo's happy place. At least, for last night.

Jongin was rubbing another towel on his head, water dripping on his golden chest that glistened in the morning light.

Kyungsoo had to gulp.

He spent a night with such a god.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin threw the towel back in the bathroom and made his way to him.

Kyungsoo moved back until he hit a wall. He felt like a prey moving away from his predator only to be caught in a trap.

Jongin finally reached him. "Hey."

"H-Hey."

"Where are you going?"

Jongin dropped his voice so low it was doing wonders to Kyungsoo's body. He had to put a hand on Jongin's chest and pushed the man away but it was futile.

Jongin was now nuzzling at his neck, placing feather-like kisses on the exposed collarbone.

"I was wondering what you would like for breakfast," Jongin punctuated each word with a kiss on Kyungsoo's neck. "And maybe I can coax you back to bed."

The kisses turned to nipping and Kyungsoo's had to fight back a moan.

There was a reason why he was trying to leave. But he's now slowly forgetting it.

It has to do with his phone.

"Come on, say you'll stay."

"Baek."

Jongin froze then he pulled back his head. "What?"

The spell was finally broken and Kyungsoo was glad with the little distance that Jongin made.

"Baek's been calling me. I bet Chanyeol has been calling you too," Kyungsoo said, his head finally cleared with haze and lust. "And I have to go."

Jongin shrugged then dropped the towel on the floor as he moved away.

"JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo covered his eyes and turned away. Jongin just laughed at him.

"It's not like you hadn't seen it all," Jongin cheekily said.

Kyungsoo pulled on his sweater. "Put some clothes please."

"I'm decent now."

"Jongin, if I turned around and you're not in any way covered, I swear to you…"

"What? What will you do to me?"

"Just put something on!"

Another laugh but Kyungsoo felt Jongin was closer this time.

"Turn around. I'm decent. And why are you so shy? We did very nasty things last night."

Kyungsoo tried to hold in his laughter but he ended up snorting.

Kyungsoo turned around and Jongin was indeed dressed. "I can't think clearly when you're naked or half-naked."

"Is that so?" Jongin cocked his head.

"Yes," Kyungsoo replied. Then his phone rang. "See? I have to go home or he'll both hunt us down then skin us alive."

"At least let me drive you," Jongin offered.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Kyungsoo said as he walked towards the door.

"Kyungsoo, listen. I want -"

"This is a one-time thing," Kyungsoo cut him off.

"What?"

Kyungsoo sighed. “Last night was amazing. It was," Kyungsoo said. "But I'm not looking for a relationship. Nor a hookup."

"So last night was...?"

"Scratching an itch," Kyungsoo said and he immediately regretted releasing those words as he saw the hurt written all over Jongin's face. "Jongin...I'm sorry if I might've led you on or something…"

"So you used me for my body…"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo wanted to reach out but he felt like the move would be so out of place.

It took several seconds for Jongin to respond. Then he smiled at Kyungsoo. "It's okay. You didn't promise me anything or something…"

"Jongin…"

"Besides, you'll miss out greatly,” Jongin gestured to his body. “According to you, that was the best sex you ever had," Jongin winked at him before walking away and picking up his clothes on the floor.

Kyungsoo managed a smile but he can't help but feel guilty for what he did.

Kyungsoo arrived at the apartment he shared with his brother and he carefully opened the door and tried to tiptoe his way to his bedroom. He felt a sharp slap across his back.

“OW!”

He turned to see his brother, his face red in anger and hands on his hips.

“Where have you been?! I have been calling and texting you and I didn’t receive any single reply!”

Baekhyun continuously hit the younger on his back.

“I was with Jongin last night!” Kyungsoo finally blurted out. Baekhyun finally stopped hitting him and was initially shocked about the news. Kyungsoo grabbed this opportunity to escape but Baekhyun managed to get hold of him.

“What did you and Jongin do last night?”

“We talked about world politics and how the Earth only has ten years for us to save it,” Kyungsoo replied. Baekhyun gave him a disbelieving look. “Of course we had sex, Baek. What did you expect?”

Baekhyun started hitting him again but this time he was excited instead of angry. “You!!! Oh my God!!!”

“Stop hitting me!” Kyungsoo said. “And I need a shower,” Kyungsoo said.

“Did you guys wear protection?”

Kyungsoo stopped. “No.”

“Kyungsoo…”

"Don't worry, Baek. We're both clean and it's not a risky time for me," he said.

“That’s what you said last time,” Baek quietly added.

Kyungsoo ignored him and proceeded to his room to prepare his clothes. They needed to be in the hospital in an hour. Baekhyun followed him inside.

“I’ll take a pill, okay? Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo said.

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded. “But how was it? Is he as good as he looks?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt which earned a gasp from Baekhyun. When he went to the bathroom, he understood now. His pale skin was littered with hickeys.

“Good job, Jongin,” Baekhyun teased.

“Shut up, Baek,” Kyungsoo said as he opened the medicine cabinet to look for his pills.

“So are you guys dating now?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said.

“No? So what? You guys just fuckbuddies?”

“No,” Kyungsoo sighed. “You know I don’t do those things. I told him I’m not looking for a relationship,” Kyungsoo said.

“Then what was last night about? Scratching an itch?”

Kyungsoo nodded. He looked at his pale reflection. "Jongin was right. I was just using him."

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do-woon was at the club last night...with his pregnant fiancee.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed. “That fucker. You should’ve told me.”

“No use, Baek.”

“So what? Seeing Do-woon moving on made you lonely?”

Kyungsoo nodded again. “I just...I just wanted to be held badly last night. And Jongin was just there. And he was charming and kind, too. And when he smiles...oh Baek, when he smiles…”

Baekhyun stood up. “Nope, I’m not going to listen you swooning for Doctor Sexy.”

“He’s not a doctor yet,” Kyungsoo chuckled. He was about to pop off the pill when their smoke alarm went off.

“SHIT!”

He and Baekhyun ran to the kitchen. Baekhyun immediately turned off the stove while Kyungsoo was opening the windows and fanning the smoke away with a towel.

“What the hell Baek!”

“I’m sorry! Shit! I forgot that I was cooking!”

“How can one forget that he was cooking?!”

“One who was sickly worried about his brother!”

They were almost late for their reading but thankfully they were able to arrive just as the children were being brought inside the reading room.

Kyungsoo was nervous but for a different reason. And Baekhyun was quick to know why his brother was being antsy.

“Hey, Chan? Where’s Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, watching the horror forming on his brother’s face.

“Oh,” Chanyeol looked up from the chart he was reading. “He was just here a while ago. He must’ve been paged.”

“Did Jongin tell you anything this morning?” Baekhyun continued to pry. Kyungsoo was glaring at him now.

"Not much, actually," Chanyeol said. "I had an early call time since one of the interns didn't turn up. Hey, Soo, where have you been last night? Baekhyun was worried. I tried calling Jongin last night since you two left together but he wasn’t answering too.”

“Yeah, Soo, do you care to tell Chanyeol where you were last night?”

Kyungsoo mouthed ‘i hate you’ to his brother. “Oh, look! They’re ready for us now!” He hurriedly pulled his brother towards the room. “How can Chanyeol be so dense?”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun told him. "But I know, right? How can he be so dense?"

Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun set up for their story. He looked around and didn’t see Seokha amongst the children. He went to one of the nurses in the room to ask where the boy was but he was informed that Seokha wasn't feeling well.

The kids were not afraid of his deep voice anymore and like Baekhyun had advised, he was wearing his glasses again. They did the reading together and even read another story when the kids wanted another one.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo when they went out after the reading. Kyungsoo was going in the opposite direction.

“Oh, I promised Seokha that I will read him a different story today,” Kyungsoo showed Baekhyun a book. “You go on ahead.”

Kyungsoo arrived on the third floor of the pediatrics wing of the hospital. He asked the nurse’s station where Seokha’s room was and the nurses pointed him to the last room in the hall. He knocked on the door and slightly opened it and peeked his head in.

A woman, he assumed was Seokha’s mother, stood up to greet him.

“Uhm, hi, I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo introduced himself. He saw Seokha with an oxygen mask on but his eyes were shining in recognition. “I read for the kids downstairs.”

“Yes,” the mother smiled. “Seokha wanted to come. Said he was excited to meet his friend again. But he caught fever this morning and he had trouble breathing. The doctors advised him to rest.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo smiled at her. “Would it be okay if I read to him? I did promise him that I will read him a story,” he said.

“Baby, do you want that?” the mother bent to ask her child. Seokha nodded. “Okay,” she turned to Kyungsoo. “But if he gets tired —”

“I will let him rest,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll watch over him if you'd like. Maybe there's some things you needed to do…"

“Yeah. There is actually. I still need to settle our balances with billing,” she kissed her son’s forehead and picked up her bag. “Thank you,” she held Kyungsoo’s hand before leaving the room.

“So,” Kyungsoo rounded the bed and sat down on the chair that the mother just vacated. “Are you ready to hear an amazing story?”

Seokha gave him a slow nod.

Kyungsoo smiled at him, squeezed his hand and opened the book to begin reading.

Jongin wandered on the third floor since Baekhyun informed him that Kyungsoo was looking for Seokha’s room. It has been hours since Jongin received the text but he was still hoping that he will still catch a glimpse of Kyungsoo. He was at the end of the hall and peered into the last room and his heart warmed.

Kyungsoo was sleeping. He had his head in his arms on the patient’s bed. Jongin went inside and picked up a discarded blanket on the floor and draped it over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Jongin looked up to see the boy looking at him.

Jongin smiled and placed a finger on his lips. The boy smiled and nodded. Jongin picked up the book and earmarked the page that was opened, closed the book and placed it on the table. And since he was a doctor-in-training, he picked up the patient’s file by the foot of the bed.

His heart sank upon reading the file but he tried not to show any reaction. He placed back the file and went over the boy, checking his IV drip.

“Are you cold?” he asked the boy and the boy shook his head. Jongin nodded and held the boy’s other hand. “Keep fighting, okay?” he said and the boy nodded. “Good boy,” he ran a hand on the boy’s head before leaving the room.

For over a month, Kyungsoo had only seen Jongin thrice in the hospital. He feared that he will always run into Jongin in the place he was studying in but that doesn’t seem to be the case. And Kyungsoo was kind of grateful about it. He’s still awkward around him. And they haven't talked about what happened between them in those three times that they saw each other. Baekhyun even stopped with this teasing.

Seokha wasn't able to join the reading anymore but Kyungsoo still sees him every time. But they barely progressed into their book reading since Seokha got tired easily.

He, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were eating in the hospital cafeteria when Jongin joined them in their table.

“Oh, god, I’m so tired. Someone kill me please,” Jongin pleaded.

“How do you want us to do it? Gunshot to the head? Mutilation?” Chanyeol asked. “Try loving someone who doesn’t love you back. That will kill you every day.”

Kyungsoo was thankful that he wasn’t drinking at the moment or he might’ve snorted his drink out of his nose. Baekhyun was not too lucky. Chanyeol was pushing tissues towards him.

“You were supposed to cheer me up,” Jongin reached for Chanyeol’s fries but Chanyeol swatted his hands.

“Here, take mine,” Kyungsoo pushed his tray towards Jongin.

“You’re not eating?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m feeling queasy since this morning,” Kyungsoo answered. “It must’ve been the chicken last night.”

“For the last time, it’s not the chicken! Look at me and Chanyeol! We’re fine!” Baekhyun said.

“It has to be the chicken! Maybe I ate the one that wasn’t cooked properly! I puked my guts out this morning!” Kyungsoo said.

“Whoa, guys, no puke talk while I’m eating,” Chanyeol said. “But Kyungsoo, have yourself checked. You’ve been having dizzy spells lately too. You could’ve caught the flu since it’s going around now.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess I needed to update my flu shots,” he said. Then he scrunched his nose and leaned his nose away when Baekhyun was trying to feed him a shawarma wrap. “Ew, Baek, take that away! It smells disgusting!”

“This is your favorite! You had me order it!” Baekhyun said, still trying to feed his brother.

Jongin swooped in and grabbed the food from Baekhyun and started eating it.

Baekhyun pouted then smirked. “Kim Jongin, trying to save the day.”

Jongin wagged his brows at him.

A group of young interns approached their table, giggling and smiling.

“Uhm, Dr. Kim,” the giggliest of the group started talking. “Uhm, we would like to ask for a consultation? Just a minute of your time.”

“Can’t you wait to let the man finish eating though?” Chanyeol asked.

The girl gave him a stink-eye. “It would only be a minute, Dr. Kim.”

“Uh, sure,” Jongin placed the shawarma wrap on the table and stood up. “I’ll be back,” he said before joining the giggling group.

“Why does he correct me when I call him doctor?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Maybe he just let special people call him doctor,” Baekhyun said. “Why? You jealous?”

“Shut up, Baek.”

“Jongin’s popular," Chanyeol said in between bites of his burger. "And he has it all. The looks, the brains, the money. It adds to his charm. Being the only son of this hospital's owners will attract people."

"Wait, what?" Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol. "What do you mean the only son? His parents own this hospital?"

“Yeah. I didn’t tell you that?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. He so wanted to smack Chanyeol sometimes.

“Well, now you know,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Like it’d make a difference. He’s still our Jongin.”

Kyungsoo looked at where Jongin was, being surrounded by doctors and nurses, young and old alike.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked when his brother stood up.

“I have to see Seokha now,” Kyungsoo said. “His mother told me that he will be undergoing several tests this afternoon, so I have to see him before then. See you at home,” Kyungsoo said as he left.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, wait!”

Kyungsoo turned to see Jongin running up to him. He was already by the entrance’s stairs when Jongin caught up with him.

“You left without saying goodbye?”

“Sorry. You were busy,” Kyungsoo said.

“Is everything okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you own this hospital?”

Jongin blinked. "It's actually my parents'."

“Jongin.”

“Sorry. I didn’t think it was relevant,” Jongin said.

“It wasn’t relevant? Jongin, you’re rich! Not just rich rich, but you’re rich!”

“What difference does it make? I’m still me! Nothing’s changed!”

“Of course there is!”

“Like what?” Jongin asked. He was equally fired up as Kyungsoo. “Are you crying?”

Kyungsoo wiped his cheeks. He was indeed crying. “I don’t know what’s happening. God, I don’t know why I’m crying,” he fanned himself.

“Kyungsoo...look. Okay, I’m sorry if I kept it from you but I didn't think it's relevant."

“Of course it is! It changes everything between us!”

“I didn’t even know that we had something between us,” Jongin quietly stated.

That stopped Kyungsoo from saying more. He muttered an apology before running away.

Kyungsoo was turning over and over in his bed. His head was spinning and his stomach was churning badly and he wanted to just hurl all over the floor.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Baekhyun crossed his room and sat on his brother’s bed. He touched Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You’re slightly hot but I don’t think you have a fever. Let me get you a paracetamol,” Baekhyun stood up again and walked out.

Kyungsoo just wanted to sleep. He hadn’t done anything strenuous during the day but he felt so bone tired.

“Soo, did you take a pill the morning you and Jongin spent the night together?” Baekhyun asked. He had the pills container in his hand.

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo was about to nod then he remembered. He wasn’t able to drink the pill since the smoke alarm went off. “Oh no.”

“We have to test you for pregnancy.”

“Baek, I can’t be pregnant. We just had sex that one time,” Kyungsoo said.

“It all takes just one, Soo,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll go to the pharmacy and buy a PT kit.”

“You know those things are faulty, right? They’re not accurate.”

“Then, let’s go to the hospital and have yourself checked,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo shook his head. "No. I'm sure I'm not pregnant, Baek. This is just a bad case of stomach flu."

“Decrease in appetite, being sensitive to scents, morning sickness, dizzy spells… Kyungsoo, you’re pregnant.”

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo said strongly.

“Then let’s go to the hospital so we can be sure!”

“Baek, I don’t want to move and I don’t want to go to the hospital. Chanyeol works there. Shit, Jongin works there. What if they find out that I’m turning up for a pregnancy check? I don’t want to cause rumors.”

“We’ll be discreet,” Baekhyun said. “Will you tell Jongin?”

“I’m not telling Jongin anything since I’m not pregnant.”

“And what if you are?”

“I’ll cross the bridge when I get there,” Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun stood guard outside the examination room as Kyungsoo’s blood was being extracted. He didn’t want to pee in a cup so they opted for the blood test. And since their machine was broken, it will take a week or two before he can get his results.

“Do you want to eat?” Baekhyun asked when he stepped out of the examination room.

“No, I just want to sleep,” Kyungsoo answered, pressing a cotton ball on the area where the blood was extracted.

“Can you wait here? I’ll just buy some food in the cafeteria then we’ll go home,” Baekhyun said. He left when his brother nodded.

Kyungsoo rested his head back and closed his eyes. The dizziness wasn’t as bad as before and stopped throwing up. But his muscles still felt so sore and tired.

Then he heard Jongin's unmistakable laugh. Kyungsoo's eyes opened and he looked around to look for him. Jongin was at the end of the hall with some doctors, laughing with them.

Even from afar, Jongin was so handsome. Kyungsoo's chest ached at this. He still can't believe he was able to spend a night with such an amazing man.

Jongin saw him and his eyes lit up. He excused himself from the group and immediately ran towards Kyungsoo, despite his name being called back by his group.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin looked at the door to the examination room before sitting beside him.

“Just having a random check-up,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“You seemed tired.”

"I am tired," Kyungsoo sighed. "But I had my check-up now so don't worry, Dr. Kim."

“I told you, I’m not yet a doctor,” Jongin chuckled. “Do you want me to get your results for you?”

“No!” Kyungsoo said a little too strongly which startled Jongin. “I mean, I don’t want to inconvenience you. You’re already busy as it is.”

A nurse with a crying baby came out of one of the examination rooms and Jongin stood up and approached them.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jongin took the baby from the nurse and rocked her.

“Vaccinated,” the nurse replied. “The mom went to pay but she isn’t back yet. Dr. Co told me to find her since the baby won’t stop crying.”

“Why don’t you find her while I keep that baby occupied?” Jongin asked.

The nurse nodded then started to run.

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin tried to make the baby stop crying. She stopped crying and was now giggling in Jongin’s arms. It was the first time that he saw Jongin with a baby and it was a sight to behold.

Jongin noticed Kyungsoo looking so he went to him and sat down. “See, baby? This is another baby.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. He held the baby’s tiny hand and gave it a shake. The baby giggled in response. She was reaching for his face so Kyungsoo leaned in and let the baby touch his face.

They heard footsteps and the nurse returned with the baby’s mother.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the mother took the baby from Jongin’s hands.

“It’s okay,” Jongin said.

The mother and the nurse went back inside the examination room and Jongin sat back down.

“Such a cute baby,” Jongin said longingly.

“She was,” Kyungsoo said. "You love babies, don't you?"

And Kyungsoo knew he was fucked when Jongin’s response was a blinding smile.

***

It was getting cold but Kyungsoo still haven’t opened the envelope in his lap. It was already one week and he immediately went to the hospital to get the results. Baekhyun couldn’t accompany him this time since he was spending his time helping Chanyeol redecorate his house.

So no one was there to nag Kyungsoo to open the envelope. He rushed outside the hospital the moment he got the envelope containing his results.

“Ah, fuck it,” he tore the envelope open and read the words twice.

He immediately called his brother. Baekhyun answered after four rings.

_“Yo!”_

“I’m not pregnant!” Kyungsoo shouted on the phone. “I’m not pregnant! I just got the results and it says here I’m not pregnant! The results said that it was a mild case of food poisoning. I told you, Baek, it was the chicken! I’m not pregnant, Baek! Oh my god!”

_“Where are you?”_

Kyungsoo froze as it was not Baekhyun who growled on the other line.

It was Jongin.

_“Uhm...Soo, you were on speaker…”_

Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol explain. Kyungsoo dropped his phone and the paper on his lap with shock.

_“Where are you, Kyungsoo?!”_

“Oh shit,” Kyungsoo managed to say before he ended the call. “Oh my god!”

He didn’t know what to do. His phone rang again. His brother was calling him. “Hello?”

_“Fuck, Soo, Jongin was so mad he stormed out.”_

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer. “Will he perhaps look for me?”

_"No, Soo, he'll probably, I don't know, go to the mall and watch a movie. Of course, he will be looking for you!"_

“Baek, please come save me!”

_“No! This is a mess you created, you deal with this! I told you to tell him but your stubborn ass didn't listen to me! Deal with this!"_

Kyungsoo winced when the line cut off and he can imagine Baekhyun banging his phone hard on the table. He had only seen Baekhyun this mad once, and it involved him. In a very similar situation.

Kyungsoo saw Jongin waiting on the bench outside their apartment. The night has already fallen and it was already so cold. He spent the entire day avoiding coming home since he knew Jongin would be waiting for him there. He tried to come up with something to say to Jongin and his brother but he came up with nothing. He had to face the music eventually so he finally went home.

Jongin saw him approaching but didn’t make a move to greet him. So Kyungsoo sat beside him on the bench. Kyungsoo saw the bandage on Jongin’s right hand.

“What happened to that?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin pulled his jacket to cover his hand. “I got careless with a scalpel.”

“You should be careful.”

Jongin snorted. “Don’t pretend to care for me, Kyungsoo, when I knew all along that you don’t. Not even a little.”

“What? That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah? If you cared enough, if you cared even a little, you would’ve told me about your pregnancy scare. But you didn’t. Will I ever know about this? If Baekhyun hadn’t put you on speaker this morning, would I ever know?” Jongin asked. He took Kyungsoo’s silence as the answer. “Unbelievable. Really.”

“Jongin, I’m sorry.”

“Not enough, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said as he stood up.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? And don’t fucking tell me I don’t need to know! It was you and me who had sex, Kyungsoo. I deserve to know!”

“But there’s no baby!”

“Can’t you get my point? You hid it from me! Why didn’t I deserve to know about it?”

“I was scared! I didn’t know how to deal with it!”

“Why were you scared to tell me?” Jongin angrily asked. “Did I give you any indication that I might not like the news? Fuck, Soo, you know how much I wanted kids! Even if it was a false alarm, you should’ve told me!”

Kyungsoo clammed up. He can’t fully explain it to Jongin. Memories of a certain night similar to what was currently happening to him was playing in his head. He couldn’t think straight.

“Jongin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want to cause you any unnecessary rumors. It was just a one-time thing. I didn’t think it would lead to this!”

Jongin bitterly laughed. "One-time thing...or was the reason you didn't tell me was because there was someone else after me? Was that why you don’t want a relationship with me? Because there’s someone else? And you didn’t know who was --”

A crisp slap rang in the night.

“Soo,” Baekhyun ran to pull his brother away from Jongin. Chanyeol was also there to pull Jongin away. They were on their way to Baekhyun’s apartment when they saw Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“Don’t you ever accuse me of that!” Kyungsoo cried. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And yes, I deserve your anger. You have every right to be mad at me. But you have no right to accuse me of that, Jongin. You have no right.” Kyungsoo shrugged off his brother’s hands and he ran inside their apartment building.

Baekhyun gave Jongin a disapproving look before he followed his brother inside.

“Come on, man,” Chanyeol coaxed Jongin to move. “Let’s get you a drink to calm you down.”

Baekhyun climbed up his brother’s bed and laid beside him. Kyungsoo was sobbing into his pillows.

“I’m sorry, Soo. I’m so sorry.”

“It was Do-woon all over again, Baek,” Kyungsoo sobbed. “You were right all along. He never really left my head. Two years and he’s still fucking me over.”

“Soo,” Baekhyun rubbed his brother’s arms. “I’m sure Jongin didn’t mean to say those words. He was angry, Soo. He wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sure he regretted those words the moment they left his mouth. But Soo, you have to understand. You were projecting your fears on him just because of what your ex did to you. Jongin is not Do-woon. Jongin would never do those things that Do-woon did to you.”

“I know, Baek. But it hurts just the same. And it’s worse this time.”

“Is it because you have already fallen in love with Jongin?”

“How did you know?”

“Soo, you described the way he smiles. Dude, that’s like a sign of being in love,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo just cried harder. “You didn’t tell him because you didn’t want to give him hope. He loves children and he certainly would get excited. He would start to hope. For children. For you and him. But you don’t want that. You didn’t want to tie him just because he got you pregnant. And it gets more complicated because he’s from an affluent family.”

“Why did all the brain cells in this family all belonged to you?”

Baekhyun chuckled. "Oh, Soo, my baby brother, I love you but sometimes I just want to throttle you. Talk to Jongin again. When both of you have calmed down."

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Trust me, he does. Let him apologize. Then apologize to him again. Tell him everything. Okay?”

“Okay, Baek. I’m so grateful you’re my brother,” Kyungsoo said.

“Damn, how I wish I could’ve recorded that,” Baekhyun laughed along with Kyungsoo.

***

Kyungsoo was back to being nervous again. Chanyeol texted Baekhyun that Jongin was still in surgery but it was almost finished so they should just wait.

Kyungsoo was rehearsing what he wanted to say when heard the PA system repeatedly saying Code Blue and a room number that was so familiar to him. And he knew what Code Blue meant.

Kyungsoo ran as fast as he could towards Seokha’s room, bypassing the elevators and straight to the stairs. Nurses and doctors were already running inside Seokha’s room. Seokha’s mother was being ushered out, crying her eyes out.

“Seokha!” Kyungsoo tried to go in too but the nurses were pushing him out.

“Sir, please stay outside!”

Kyungsoo was hugging Seokha’s mother as they waited for the doctors to come out. And when they eventually did, their faces were crestfallen. The mother immediately ran inside the room and wailed over her son’s body.

Kyungsoo blindly walked inside the room. “Seokha…”

Strong, warm hands enveloped Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned so he could cry.

“It’s okay,” Jongin held him tighter. “It’s okay.”

“He’s gone. Seokha’s gone. Jongin, he’s gone. He’s gone,” Kyungsoo said over broken sobs.

He didn’t know how it happened but Kyungsoo was now sitting on one of the hospital’s benches. His tears won’t stop falling.

Jongin joined him on the bench and handed Kyungsoo a book.

It was the book that he read to Seokha. _Agatha Christie’s And Then There Were None_.

“I didn’t even manage to finish reading it to him,” Kyungsoo cried. He was too wrapped up in his problems that he had no time to visit Seokha and finish the book.

Jongin opened the book to the last page and handed it again to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo saw Seokha’s handwriting on the once blank pages. Those pages were supposed to be a discussion on what happened in the book but Kyungsoo’s didn’t fill them up.

_I’ve finished it and I knew all along that it was the judge. Thank you for reading this to me, Hyung._

_I love you. I am happy. Be happy with Dr. Kim. I like him for you. I will miss you._

Kyungsoo sobbed harder than ever.

“He was able to finish the book,” Jongin said. “I always come by during my break time and read to him in place of you.”

“Jongin, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. I’ve grown to like the kid also.”

“Not just that. Oh god, I’m such a horrible person,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m sorry about not telling you about the pregnancy scare.” He owed it to Jongin. Seokha’s wish was for Kyungsoo to be happy with Jongin but how can they be happy if Kyungsoo was keeping Jongin in the dark.

“Kyungsoo, we don’t have to talk about that now.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, you have to know everything,” he said. “Two years ago, I was also in a similar situation. I had a pregnancy scare. But unlike now where I kept it from you, that last time, I told my boyfriend that I might be pregnant. I thought he would be happy. We have been dating for quite a long time and I thought he always wanted a family. When I told him that night...you can’t imagine the colorful words he called me. He even called me a whore for how I can be pregnant when we always wore protection. He told me maybe it wasn’t his kid. I reminded him that the condom broke that one time we had sex. He left that night and didn’t return for some days. His mother visited me. His mother never really liked me. He also came from an affluent family like you. She offered me money to leave his son alone. I told her to fuck off. My boyfriend returned the next day and he proposed to me. He wanted my child to carry his name. But I already had myself checked and I told him I wasn’t pregnant. He called me a trash and said he wasted his time on me. He left me without any backward glance.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin said. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. But I’m not your ex, Kyungsoo. I would never do that to you!”

“I know,” Kyungsoo sniffled. “I love you, Jongin. I don’t know how it happened but I know that I do. And I know that I destroyed the chance that the two of us might’ve had. So I’m so sorry. I understand if you wanted to leave.”

It was quiet for several heartbeats. Then Jongin stood up and left him.

Kyungsoo nodded to himself in understanding. It was his fault after all. He got no one to blame but himself.

***

Kyungsoo was losing himself with the music. He was drunk and he didn't care if other people were rubbing their bodies unto him on the crowded dance floor.

He felt someone crept up behind him, dancing closely to him. Then he felt hands on his hips. At first, he didn't mind since the reason he went to the club was to forget.

Forget everything. Forget the pain from Seokha’s passing. Forget the pain from Jongin leaving him.

But his hands on his hips felt dirty. He felt disgusted. He felt disgusting letting someone who isn’t Jongin touching him.

Kyungsoo tried to move forward and away from the stranger but the stranger gripped his hips and was now grinding behind him.

“We’re just getting warm, baby.”

Kyungsoo shivered in disgust. The guy behind him was drunk and breathing heavily in his ear.

“Please let me go,” Kyungsoo tried to move again but the guy now snaked his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him closer than he already was, turning Kyungsoo to face him.

“I’ve been watching you all night, baby,” the guy said as he leaned closer.

“No,” Kyungsoo leaned away, pushing the guy with all his might but he wouldn’t budge.

“Oh, baby, come on. Don’t be shy.”

Kyungsoo sobbed. He just wanted to get away.

“Can’t you understand a simple ‘no’?”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was free and being pulled away from the drunk guy. A circle now formed around them as the people stopped dancing to see what the commotion was about.

"Aw, come on, man. He was asking for it," the drunk guy tried to reach for Kyungsoo.

A protective hand pulled Kyungsoo further away. “He said no.”

“Fuck off, man, I’m trying to get laid here. And who the fuck are you?” the drunk guy spat.

“I’m the father of the child he’s carrying. Got a problem with that?”

Kyungsoo finally looked up at his savior. His shock-addled and hazy brain belatedly recognized the familiar voice and touch.

“Oh, sorry, man. I didn’t know he was taken. My bad,” the drunk guy mumbled then he stumbled away.

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo managed to croak out before being dragged outside.

Kyungsoo was grateful for the cool air when they were outside the bar. Jongin let go of his hand and Kyungsoo wanted to bolt. Jongin looked pissed. Very pissed.

“I’m going home,” Kyungsoo quietly said.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jongin's tone was quiet anger.

Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe it was because of Jongin’s harsh tone that riled Kyungsoo up.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Kyungsoo said before he marched away from Jongin.

“Damn it, Kyungsoo, can’t you listen to me for once?” Jongin grabbed hold of his hand.

“Why should I? And why are you here?” It was cold. Too cold. Kyungsoo rubbed his arms to bring heat.

Jongin noticed this. He unzipped his jacket, took it off and held it for Kyungsoo. Despite what he was feeling, Kyungsoo turned and put his arms on the sleeves, appreciating Jongin’s warmth and scent that clung into jacket.

Jongin gently turned him around then zipped the jacket.

“You weren’t answering your calls. Baekhyun couldn’t get a hold of you. He was worried,” Jongin finished zipping the jacket but he didn’t let go. “I was worried.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t pity me, Jongin. I don’t need it. Don’t do things you don’t want to do just because you pity me.” He attempted to walk again but Jongin held him tight.

"I'm not pitying you. And when have I done anything against my will? All I have done so far when it comes to you is because I want to and not because I pity you or I was forced to do so.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and shook his head. He just wanted this to be over. It was already over but he just wanted closure. So that he can finally go on.

“Can you reject me now, please? Can you do it properly so that my head can grasp properly the concept that you’ve rejected me? Can you do it so that my heart can finally stop breaking now?” Kyungsoo didn’t want to cry. But he can’t help it. Because the moment he had been dreading has finally come. He's going to lose Jongin for real now. He was the one who ruined their chance but Jongin will be the one to say that it's final.

“Why would I reject you? Kyungsoo, look at me,” Jongin held Kyungsoo’s hands and squeezed. “Why would I reject you?”

“Because you know I’m a liar and unreliable. Be happy that there’s nothing that will ever tie you to me. You got free of me. So please, just…do it.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not following,” Jongin said.

“I told you I love you. I do. Goddamn it, I do and it hurts so much," Kyungsoo sobbed harder. He wanted to wipe his tears away, at least to have some dignity in front of Jongin. He didn't want to cry and look more pathetic than he already does. "I love you and you don't. I told you I love you and you just got up and left and —”

Kyungsoo wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Jongin was laughing. He was perplexed. Here he was crying his heart out, here he was breaking his heart yet again but Jongin was laughing. Laughing at him.

“Asshole,” Kyungsoo pushed Jongin away then walked off.

“Kyungsoo, wait,” Jongin jogged to catch up with him.

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo said as he angrily wiped his tears away. How did he fall in love with an asshole?

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin stood in front of him so that Kyungsoo will stop walking.

“What?” Kyungsoo glared at him. Jongin still has that amused face.

“What am I going to do with you?” Jongin sighed, then his face broke into a smile. “I figured you will be a handful the moment you didn’t answer the first time I asked you out. But since it’s you…”

“What are you talking about?”

Jongin stepped forward, crowding Kyungsoo's personal space. Then he pulled Kyungsoo in a hug and chuckled. "My stubborn, idiotic man."

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo tried to push him away but Jongin won’t let him. “Let me go, Jongin!”

“No, not until you’ll listen to what I have to say,” Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to stop moving before he released him. He slid his hands towards Kyungsoo’s own and intertwined their fingers. “Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“What??”

Jongin shook his head. “I remembered the first time I uttered your name. It just felt so right. Do you know how happy I was that you were Chanyeol’s friend? Do you know how happy I was the first time we spoke? Even though you just brushed past me but I can’t forget the feeling. And our first time…and everything that followed. Do you know how happy I was?”

“Jongin, what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying was…I have loved you from the start, Kyungsoo. Way before you even knew me. I have loved you since you sang at that festival, with Chanyeol. I’ve never been more envious of my best friend until I saw you singing with him, sitting so close, smiling at him. Suddenly I hated Chanyeol with every fiber of my being,” Jongin chuckled. “Then I saw you in the hospital with Baekhyun…I figured that maybe I had a shot with you. But I got shy because you’re just so out of my league. You’re beautiful, inside and out. You’re smart and full of sass…and ass,” Jongin can’t help but add. “I thought you would never give me any time of day but then…you agreed to dance with me,” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo close again, cupped his cheek with his hand. “I just so drunk on you and I never wanted to stop. And I’m sorry. For all those hurtful words I said. I was hurting because of what you did and I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But it was no excuse. I didn’t mean any of those words. I regretted ever saying them.”

“But Jongin…this afternoon in the hospital…you left me.”

Jongin chuckled again. “No, you left me.”

“What? Jongin, you were the one who got up and left me! I was crying! I almost passed out crying and then you –”

“Got up and left,” Jongin continued, “to get you water,” Jongin finished.

“What?”

“I got up to get you water, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said. “When I came back, you were gone,” Jongin said. “I looked for you all over the hospital. I called you but you weren’t answering. I was called into an emergency so I called Baekhyun to check on you but he wasn’t able to get a hold of you. It drove me crazy! Not knowing where you are! Do you know how scared I was?”

Kyungsoo was speechless. He can’t blame himself if everything was just a dream and he’ll wake up any second now. Everything was too good to be true.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

“I think I need to sit down,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin led him to the nearest bench. “You okay now?”

“Jongin…Jongin, I don’t know what to say!”

“Say you will go out with me. A lot has happened between us and you haven't given me an answer yet."

After a while, Kyungsoo chuckled then shook his head. “Ask me and I might answer.”

“You said that before too.”

“Ask me anyway.”

"Kyungsoo, my love, will you be my boyfriend and go out with me, please? You have to say yes."

Kyungsoo laughed. “Yes.”

_Several years later…_

Jongin was pacing outside the bathroom door. Kyungsoo has been there for quite a while and Jongin was tethering on the edge.

The door finally opened.

“Well?”

Kyungsoo smiled. “It’s positive.”

“All three of them?”

“All three of them.”

“Yes!” Jongin embraced his husband and whirled him around. “I’m going to be a father!”

“We’re going to be fathers. _Again_.”

Jongin kissed him deeply. “But we’ll have to go to the hospital to be sure.”

“Jongin, I’m sure. I had the same symptoms when I had the twins.”

Jongin dropped to his knees and lifted Kyungsoo’s shirt and then kissed his exposed stomach. “I can’t wait for you, baby.”

They heard the door opening and he can already hear the twin’s voices fighting over something again.

“Go,” Kyungsoo nudged at his kneeling husband. "Go and get them before Baekhyun will result in having them fight to the death."

“I love you,” Jongin whispered, gave him another kiss before going out of their room.

Kyungsoo laughed when Jongin announced that he was going to be a father again. He heard Chanyeol’s booming voice as he congratulated Jongin and the twins' excited cheers. Though he knew his twins didn't know yet what was to happen.

“Oh, boy,” Kyungsoo placed a hand on his stomach. “I hope you will be ready for us as we will be ready for you, my love.”

Kyungsoo heard his name being called and he made his way to his family, thinking about how life was so full of surprises.

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it? Quite cheesy right? 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hoped you liked it!
> 
> Love lots! xxxx


End file.
